If Bella hadn't of met Edward
by DeadTwilight
Summary: If bella hadn't met Edward, and infact had fallen for Jacob, and what would've happened, In Bellas PV.
1. When Me and Jacob met

Strangely enough, I knew from the moment I set eyes on Jacob, I was in a love so deep it was untrue, he shot me a glance, it was sweet and cheeky, Jacob has really dark eyes - like a black hole, there incredibly deep and meaningful. His voice was soft yet firm, and he stuttered slightly, I thought it was cute.

"Welcome to forks" he whispered in my ear, "You'll enjoy it here"

I looked around at the dead, silent surroundings.

"I'm sure I will" I replied, trying to understand who would ever like living in Forks. It was such a dismal place, I knew.

"You go to Forks High school, you can always stick with me if you do.." he said, he seemed really nervous, though I was the one that should've been nervous.

"I do, I will make sure I stick with you, thanks for the offer, Jacob" I said cheekily, smiling and trying to hint.

(The Following Day)

*Jacob knocks on the door*

"Oh, Jacob, How nice, I'll be ready in just a second, thanks, I promise, Hold on, Just a sec" I closed the door silently.

I rushed to the kitchen - gave my good old pap a planted kiss on the cheek and ran too the door incredibly quickly.

"So, you looking forward too school?" Jacob asked me, revealing his stunning teeth.

"If everyone's like you I am" I chuckled.

We kept walking until we bumped into the school gates, which read 'Forks High School' In bold grey lettering. The building looked grotty and old.

"Here we are" Said Jacob, pointing to the sign.

"I gathered it. Thanks for walking with me, tomorrow?" I replied.

"Sure thing, anytime" said Jacob, happily.

"Thanks again"

"Wait, Just one thing - beware of the Cullens." And with that final note, he went inside.


	2. Edward was here

I heaved at the large gates, straining to even push them, there was a bunch of annoying kids pointing at me and laughing as I walked by, I blanked them out, I remembered vividly about how Jacob had told me to beware of the cullens, I had no idea what that meant – but a feeling I was shortly about to find out for sure.

It was around 12.00 when I walked freshly into the science labs, Jacob was waiting there for me 'Jacob, Bella – you're partners for today' he said, I shot a glance at Jacob, he smiled, and signed for me to come quickly.

"You do know that Edward's in our science class." Said Jacob.

"Well I didn't know, But I wouldn't have a single idea of what Edward looks like anyway" I stammered.

"It's him" Jacob pointed to a almost ghost like boy that was starring into space, his eyes were unrealistic and his pupils looked familiar.

"The girls have a thing for him, no idea why though" I could feel Jacob getting closer too me, and he finally wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Me neither" I said, reppeling Edwards obvious beauty.

I'd almost forgot about our whole science project until the tutor came over and interrupted, he bent over our work.

"I see a few detentions blossoming" he said, in a predictable teachers voice, spitting all over my notes and microscope.

"And from the looks of things I am guessing its not the only thing blossoming" said the tutor, god this man was annoying.

"Anyway, you have a partner for the prom, or aren't you signing up?"

"I'll consider it, definatly" I said, overjoyed by the fact he'd asked me already.

I found myself to be intriqued by Edwards awkwardness and kept starring back at him, though he seemed pretty deeply studying another blond girls eyes, I left it.

"Lessons Dismissed" Said the tutor shortly after.

Me and Jacob immediantly clicked outside, holding hands, our bodys so close, so, so close.

It was that moment Edward walked past, with his floppy hair, and stammered the following at Jacob and me "Oh, so wolfy has a girlfriend"

"Ignore him" Jacob said, "Hes a cócky boy that lad, scared of sunlight."

It was that very moment my lips locked on his, which lead to a fufilled, passionate kiss that was so hot it was unbelivable, which lead to a ruff night in.


End file.
